


Legend of kamen rider skull

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter is not Spiderman [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Peter is Sara's son, Peter is a kamen rider, Peter is not spiderman, Sara is Peter's mother, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Peter lance is the lost son Sara lance and Oliver queen. he a Private detective with Badass moves. recruit by rip hunter to help stop vandal savage but having difficultly working the woman who abandon him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Sara Lance
Series: Peter is not Spiderman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168163





	1. The recruitment

During dark alley two thugs were running away from something or someone.

" run before he get us" one of them said

" i'm running i'm running" the other said. as they runs but came across a dead end. A boy no older than seventeen came dress in a white suit with a white fedora he pull out a purple USB then a belt appear. he put the USB in a slot then change into something.

**" now let count your sin"** Skull said pointing them. both thugs pull out their guns ready to fired, the boy smirk under his helmet. **" this will be fun"**

**( AN: peter is issac and the the thug are claire and alice)**

**" what a waste of time"** skull walked away.

" excuse me, are you peter lance" a strange man asked

**" yes"**

" oh good" the man pull out a device then everything went black. peter woke up hearing voices as he look around seeing one of them was his mom.

" peter?"

" hi mom" peter said as he deactivate his armor. everyone was shock to learn a deadly assassin has a son. " so, do anyone know what going on here." everyone shook their heads.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?" the black teen said point at the stranger.

"The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh, and the future." the man now named Rip. one of the crooks tried to shoot him but nothing happen. "Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons. well except for your Mr lance I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage." rip explained. as he tell his story peter kept a close eye on him knowing there some lie in his story. "I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you eight. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down. If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours."

Peter decide to head back to hideout think about the proposal wasn't sure that he should trust their some hole in his story the don't add up. But he decide that he can look in to it later as right he need to stop savage so he pack everything got on his bike and head to the address.

**times skip**

**Peter P.o.v.**

I made it and he not alone thank to uncle barry he learn their names. as I wait he notice more are coming.

"Professor! This is the place?" Leonard asked 

"I think we're being punked. Do people still say "punked"?" Ray asked.

"No/sometimes" me and my mom said at same time. she gave me a look which I replied with a shrug.

"I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party." mick commented seeing Jackson knocked out.

"Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him." stein said"

" you drugged him didn't you" I said. he glared at me but I glared back with a much colder one their one thing I hated is being drugged.

" Well, I see you've all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way." Rip said appearing out of no where. he show us his ship and boy was it awesome, I heard a comment from Rory about wanting some roofies boy was I this close to shooting him. Rip introduce us to his A.I. named Gideon the same one that me and barry invested in the future. Rip told us to strap in as he time travel us to the year 1975 hr forgot to mention some side effect but luckily i suffer none probably that new healing factor I developed over years.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me. Hey, I want to go home." Jackson said now awake and furious I couldn't the blame got drugged by his own partner his own selfish reason.

" Good news, then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years. " Dick" Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman." Rip order us.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" mick asked

"I thought we were a team." mom said

"This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip explained.

"This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Snart comment.

" then why bring us at then" I muttered.

"Sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?" ray asked concern. I Ignored the rest of conversation and when sight seeing in the ship mostly tried to see if i ca find a room settle in I manage to find one. My mom came in and told she getting drinks with the guys she told me to behave. even do i can take care of myself it nice to have mom who care alot I went back to the common area to see jax tried to get Gideon to send him back. honestly i felt sorry for him he here all because some old asshole wanted to time travel. we fell shake on the ship an gideon said we're being attacked me and jax went out to see who attacking it was some rip off boba fett. I change into skull and started to shooting him back while i keep jax out of harm way. the gang show up to lend a hand my mom ran toward me.

" who the hell that?" she asked.

**" don't know"**

"where you get that?"

**" mom later, bad guy trying to kill us"**

we kept fighting but I notice he wasn't alone he brought a friend and it was the person peter hated the most. kamen rider onyx. peter dashed to onyx and the two brawl in combat.

( skip to 1:59)

we manage to drive both of them away but with a price it seem that they brought a guest but he got hurt in the crossfire. we corner rip into confess what he really wanted: me, mom, and Kendra punch rip for lying as right now the whole team need to think if we really want to stay and help rip or not.


	2. chapter 2: Oops

**Norway 19**

**Peter Pov**

"And we've arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" rip said as we landed. For some reason we all decided to stay and help rip stop savage. half don't trust rip but we to stop savage so for now we'll try to work with him hopefully nothing with go wrong.

"What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time-jumped." Snart asked his partner.

"I hate flying, especially in... whatever this thing is." Well, what expected that you should to it by now.

" Where exactly are we?" carter asked

"We're still in 1975, right?" Kendra answered 

"Indeed. October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway." rip explain. Norway huh what the hell is savage doing in Norway.

"Sounds like a vacation." Snart comment

"Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Rip said. 

" Right now we need to figure out what he planning, right Rip?" I said getting up

" correct Mr. lance"

" for god shake, called peter dammit" I said getting with all the formality.

" I could call Mr. Queen" Rip sass. I pulled out my hensin threatening Rip raise his in surrender. " peter is then, Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain."

" Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" Kendra begged.

"He was our son." Carter added. I feel sorry for both of them for losing their child no parent should suffer that.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex." (sign) hate to admit it but Rip is right. there nothing we can do that won't damage the time even more.

**Times Skip**

So, it was decide we need to sneak in to the armed dealing to prevent savage from buying any weapons. The only problem is we two or three of the most arrogant jackasses in this leading this operation. I manage to convince mom to let me go with her to stop savage only yo promise not to fight him.

"Looks like they're checking credentials. And we don't have any." mom said as we looked around I'm wearing my signature outfit.

"We got this. Trust us." mick grunts. I'm still worried we got a plan but no strategy. even with one single mistake can lead to our downfall. I saw Snart manage to take someone ID the only problem is.

" You don't look like an Amhad Ahmed Izz-Al-Din." Yep there it's right their. but luckily stein someone mange to save our asses. we walked in but I still a a bad feeling so I put my hands in my pockets hold my hensin. Ready for any action, as we look for savage but their still no sign of him oh and remember that bad feeling I had well.

"If I could have your attention. Thank you all for coming. I promise, it will be well worth your time." savage said as he enter the stage. well, we found him but the only problem is.

"Seems we were wrong about Savage. He's not one of the buyers." stein said.

"He's the seller." mom confirmed.

"great, what now" I asked

"This is a variable-yield nuclear warhead, capable of producing a blast equivalent to one megaton of TNT." savage said as he presented the warhead. one by one everyone bid for the weapon. But for the love god why everyone shooting a fucking gun what their no damn numbers or something.

"It appears we've drawn some unwanted attention. We need to bid. Fire your gun in the air." stein suggested.

" what, no don't" i tried to stop mick but it was late he shot the damn gun.

"That's $125 million." the dealer said.

"Um, what's happening?" mom asked.

" I think you know mom" I said getting ready

"Going once" the dealer said 

"It's what's not happening that is the concern." stein said getting confused.

" No shit stein" I muttered but mom heard because she elbow my rib.

"Going twice" the dealer said

"Nobody else is bidding." Snart commented. which also worry me I damn sure everyone else has more than that unless.

" Sold!" the dealer announced.

"Congratulations, Professor. You just bought yourself a nuclear weapon." Mick said slapping stein back.

" yeah, nice going dumb and dumbass" i said sarcastically.

" excuse me, Mr. Lance but we had to do somethin" stein said sternly

" no, what we could of done was leave and figure out a another way to defeat savage." i hissed. "don't you morons get it we walk right into a damn trap with out knowing it."

"Well, well. We seem to have a new player. But you seem a bit academic. How did you get in here and who are you?" Damian darhk the I recognize the same man who file I read in one of my cases back in the day.

"As of a few seconds ago, I'm a nuclear power." stein said.

"Yet I don't know you or your organization, and I know everyone." Damian said he look at me very closing for some reason " you, have we met" he asked me, they all turn to me for an answer some of them think i'll mess this up.

"no" but I knew your son I said the last part in my mind.

" huh, for some reason I think I do know you" he said as he walk closely. 

" I said no" I replied coldly. they will not know the connects i have with him. mom looked concern for me.

"Hey. Back off." mick said standing in front me.

"Watch your tone" Damian sneered

"Is there some sort of problem here?" and the man himself made his present.

"Yeah, the master race here is starting to bug me." Mick replied.

"We're just gonna get our nuclear warhead and be on our way." Snart suggest.

"Not without paying first." the dealer said greedy.

"Once we've validated that the warhead's operational.Personally, I find it highly unlikely that you were able to accumulate enough fissionable material in this era to fashion a workable nuclear device." stein said.

' stein you asshole' I thought

"This era?" savage caught him.

"Figure of speech" stein defend weakly.

"Change of plans. I'll provide a 25% discount to the organization which brings me the heads of these men." savage demand. that with all hell broke lose I transform and start fighting 

I took out some guard then went to fight Damian why you asked let just we had history.

 **" now let count your sin"** I said. I charge with a kick but he dodge then counter with a punch. he got a good hit I got up and deflected then manage three shot to the ribs, one to the gut and ended to the head. **" stay down darhk"**

" who are you" he asked curious 

**" some one that unbreakable"** I said then knock him out with a another kick. Mom called for me and I head out with them, we got back to waverider and rip wasn't happy.

**Time skip**

"Well, I'm really glad you were the one calling the shots." ray said sarcastically. I agreed we should of planned it better.

" had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with the PLO." Snart comment. bullshit

"You let your ego endanger our entire mission." Carter shouted seriously people.

"No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control" stein shifted the blame. that it

"Are you fucking kidding me, none of this shit would of happen if we had a well thought out plan. what happen out there was horse shit. Snart if you were gonna steal ID make sure it isn't one form a different country or come up with a better lie those were trained professional they know when to someone lying or a fucking fraud, Stein what the hell were thinking letting mick shoot that gun that causes more problems than it was before how in the hell did you not think what would happen afterward and then you let savage know were who we were." peter scream at frustrated. " guys this shit it really serious I mean really serious what we need a better plan and blend in well and have better information I'm talking to you rip." I pointed rip who looked offend " don't give me that look you gave us incomplete information which jeopardize the mission either way. But what I don't get is how he knew that we were there?" I said made everyone look at me confused.

" what do you mean peter?" Kendra asked

" Think about Kendra did any of think that it weird, that everyone and I mean everyone stop bidding so as mick fired his gun" I clarified. everyone now realize what I was talking about.

" yeah, it was weird it almost like" mom trailed off

" if it was planned, my theory is that savage know that someone isn't who they say they is and soon as mick that the gun" i explained

" it gave the answer he wanted" rip said " but a gunshot wouldn't just give the answer he wanted"

" yeah a gunshot wouldn't but a verbal answer would" i said looking a stein. ' son of a bitch' mom muttered and everyone realize excepted ray, carter Kendra and stein. 

" what do you mean, no told him we were from the future kid " Carter said 

" actually we did remember these words stein ' fissionable material in this era to fashion a workable nuclear device' you said 'this era' those gave him the answer he needed to comfirm his theory" I explained everyone gets it. hey their a reason why i'm a good detective.

" hey, your deal with that man you fought" Snart asked. everyone look at me and wonder except rip and mom. rip because i'm sure he knows why, mom because she was concern how I acted.

" that none of your business so you shouldn't concern about it" i said emotionlessly. I got up to leave but Carter got in my way.

" you not leaving until you tell us your deal with darhk" Carter sneered

" fuck you, this mission is for savage not darhk " I sneered back. " so move or be moved" on he did was glared and i glared back. I'm not in the mood for his alpha bullshit right now thankfully Kendra pull him away from me, she wasn't in the deal with it as well. I practically ran back to my room before i went in my mom stop me just to say some things.

" peter are sure you ok" she asked me. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

" yeah, i;m fine mom" I said weakly

" peter, Oliver told me what happen with Damian" I felt tears coming scared of her reaction" peter, i'm not mad nor ashamed either. i wasn't mad with your became a detective at age 14, I wasn't ashamed went decide to become a boy, and i'm certainly of my grandchild" mom dropped the bomb I looked at shock. " yes, I know about Lucas and how with a another family and how kept an eye on him every night." Ok that got me crying right there mom pull me in a hug. " I was hoping history wouldn't repeat itself but the only difference is you gave him up out of love, I didn't out of order and you still some how manage to be in his life"

" but I was still weak"

" you not weak honey, i was weak gave you up when i had a choice. honey kamen rider skull and that more badass than the green arrow and the flash." I smile" i'm Lucas can understand someday." she said pull back and when back to the team leaving me alone with my thought.

" I hope so, please wait for me my little joker" I said silently crying.

**Please comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter P.O.V.

I went to see the other on what their planing for savage. But it turn ray left his suit back there. great more problems.

"We don't have to find Savage. We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles. So we just need to be able to track them." ray explain.

"Fortunately, Alpha Particles are highly trackable." Stein intervene

" Yet unheard of in the 1970s. It's like we're trapped in the Stone Age." 

"I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons." 

" ok, quit being a dick dude, we're trying if can fix this." I tried to stop a fight thankfully they back off.

so they made a plan half of us will go to see 25 year old stein and the other will break in a manison.

" peter you will go with snart and the others." Rip ordered.

" _dude seriously_." I thought to myself but agreed. I got ready to leave Mom gave me a hug and whisper to be careful I nodded then left.

**Time Skip**

"I'm seeing motion detectors on the ground floor. Hardware on the doors looks standard issue." snart said **  
**

"I can't see any smoke alarms." Mick comments

"Just stay close. I saw at least three armed guards on the perimeter." Snart. we head to the gate and I saw ray doing something to the security system at least he thought it was.

"I recognize the security system. My parents had the exact one. I'll have the access code cracked and security disabled before you could say "breaking and entering." There. We're in." Ray explain. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mick commented.

"why?" ray asked confuse.

" Because that dummy box ray, people sometimes use that to fool robber" I explain. both snart and mick nodded. the three Guard came but me and mick took them down. we went inside to look for the safe.

"Found it" Ray found the safe and try to crack it. "Is there a trick to opening the case?" he asked. 

" maybe, but I don't we have the time ray" I said. me and him turn to mick and snart for help but see them looking at other artifacts instead. 

"What are you doing? Let's grab the dagger and let's go." Ray said. Sometimes I wonder what the actual hell was Rip thinking of recruiting two crook to help stop savage. Ray and snart had an argument which least to punching and now they're trap. 

" great can this hit get any worst." I said but regretted. 

" oh it can reaper" a voice behind said. I turn and saw savage holding mick hostage.

" let him go asshole" 

" oh don't lil reaper, and you Stop struggling. I've had 4,000 years of training in every hold and pressure point known. But you already know that, don't you? That I'm immortal. I'm gonna kill you anyway. That's a promise. Oh, what have I done to deserve such enmity? No, let me rephrase that. What have I done to you? Perhaps you have targeted me for something I've yet to do. You traveled here from some point in the future." Savage said holding mick.

" so I was right you are on to us" I accused.

" ah they took me you were the greatest detective" 

" who they?" I asked

" oh you find so detective" he said smugly

"You won't be so happy when the rest of the team shows up and knocks that smug grin off your face." Ray bragged. I face palmed at him 

"Oh, why wait? A communications device of some sort, I imagine. Please. Contact your friends. I'm looking forward to seeing at least two of them again." savage demand. " I was worried I know who he was talking about.

"I'll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends." snart said to the communication. 

" Ray if get out of here I'm getting a free shot at you." I whispered to him.

" why?"

" because you just gave him what he wanted. Think ray think who are the two people wanted to see" I whisper harshly.

"oh see, can you hold back a little when you doing"

" No promises."

**Time skip**

The gang came and that all fought I tranform to join but stop by a another kamen rider.

" who are you, where did you get that gadget. ANSWER ME." I screamed but he remand silent. Fine guest i beat it out of you. 

**(an: he's arrow by the way)**

He tried to sweep me but counter it

I cracked my hand to get ready for devastating attacking

**(an: don't worry he didn't kill him)**

after the final punch he deform and I was shock to who it is.

" Lucas," I whisper.

"I sorry" that all he said then disappeared into the mirror.

That was my son I was fighting. what the hell is he doing here Rip has a lot explaining to do.

**Please Comment**


	4. Chapter 4: blood ties

**3rd P.O.V.**

"We've arrived in Leipzig, Germany, the most current location for Vandal Savage. And by the way, Captain, you are urgently needed in the MedBay." Gideon said, the gang headed to the MedBay Peter walked slowly thinking about his son who was here in the future. He wondered what was Lucas doing in Savage's house? Is he helping? If so why? his thought was interrupted by Kendra.

"Carter! Where's Carter?" she whimpered, Peter just rubs her arm in comfort.

"He's gone, Kendra. I'm so sorry." Stein said sadly. She cried into Peter's arms as he continued to comfort her for her loss.

"Gideon, turn that bloody nose off!" Rip ordered. Peter forgot the alarm was even on when his mind was wandering.

"Yes, Captain." Ray came in to see what was all the commotions all about.

"What happened?" Ray asked

"Saunders appears to have had a complication." Stein answered.

"Ye--I know, what kind of complication?"

"How could you leave him?" Kendra accused all of them.

"He gave his life to protect his friends, but mostly to protect you Kendra." Peter said softly. but she slowly lose consistence

"Is she?" Ray started to ask.

"MedBay gave her a sedative, but obviously her condition is worsening." Stein said worried for her.

**Timeskip**

The team are in the main room discussing how they can save kendra. Jax suggests that they could time jump to the future to get some stuff to help her but rip shot that idea down will be too risky for her even snart threw some cent saying that Kendra wouldn't survive in the time jump in her state.

"To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend's not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we're all stuck in. That's how the plan is supposed to work, Rip?" Stein asked.

"Obviously not, but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future." Rip said wanting to stop Savage to matter what the cost. Peter gave him a dirty look for saying that but held back because right a fight is not needed.

"Simple doesn't mean easy, Captain." Snart commented.

"Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one...perspective. I've seen darker days. I've seen men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what. Gideon, what is our status?" Rip ordered

"When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the Jump Ship was damaged. Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to-- " Gideon was interrupted by Jackson.

"Wait, Jumpship?" he asked.

"It's a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider you're a mechanic! You have a look at it." Rip asked him.

"Uh auto mechanic. Uh spaceship. Okay, if you've got a set of wrenches, I'll see what I can do." Jax said.

"How about I give you a hand, I need to take my mind off of something." Peter said. Jax nodded then he and Peter left to go fix the jump ship.

**Time skip**

Jax and Peter were looking at the jumpship and they managed to fix it and they were almost finished.

"Ha! Nice ride!" they both see mick and snart coming from behind. Peter knew they wanted something he hoped wouldn't do too much damage.

"Yeah, it can hit a Mach 3 in a walk. Pretty cool." Jax said, Peter gave them a cold look not liking where this is going.

"How'd you know so much about it?" Snart asked.

"an instruction manual." Peter snarked not in the mood for games.

"Did you read the part about how to fly this thing?" Snart asked.

"How about you say what you want to say and tell us what the hell you want Snart." Peter said.

"We're gonna take a little sojourn to Central City. There's a priceless jewel that needs to be freed from captivity." Snart explained.

"You want me to help you steal something? Nah, man. I'll pass." Jax said. "Same," Peter added.

"Not exactly asking, Jax." Snart said, grabbing his gun. Peter stood in front of Jax knowing he can't do anything without Stein.

"You make me sick, right now Snart." Peter said coldly.

"Yeah, Carter is dead, Kendra is this close to joining him, and Vandal Savage is still alive and out there doing God knows what, and all you can think about is stealing some diamond?" Jax said agreeing with Peter.

"It's an emerald."

"Diamond, ruby, emerald who gives a fuck the only thing matter are we really doing this right now." Peter ranted.

"Is there anything you think about other than yourself?" Jax asked,

"Yes. Money." Snart replied.

"Fuck you guys." Peter said coldly

"Can I shoot him?" Mick asked Peter to raise his gun at Peter.

"Might wanna get your partner, before he started counting his Sins." Peter said eyes not leaving Mick's.

"You got a pair on you, kid. I respect that." Snart really does respect Peter's gut after the legendary Skull who was very feared in the underworld.

"So no shooting..." Mick said Disappointed.

"Look, you guys don't actually have to help us steal anything. We just need to get to Central City. We'll be there and back before anyone knows we're even gone." Snart offered. Peter and Jax looked at each other thinking for a bit.

" Man, even if I wanted to help, and I'm not saying that I do, this thing's got a security lockout. We need an access key." Jax explained.

"You can't tell me you don't wanna see what this baby can do." Snart smirked.

"Guess I came too, no offense Jax someone needs to watch you back." Peter said.

**Times skip**

"That's what I call a clean heist." Mick said giddy from robbing The Museums Peter rolls his eyes at him.

"And thanks for not setting the museum on fire, partner. And you, thanks for being our getaway driver." Snart commented holding the emerald. Peter, not even paying attention, his mind still wandering back to his son.

"Speaking of, let's get the hell back to the ship." Jax said.

"Oh, one more stop."

"What're you talking about, boss?" Mick asked

"That wasn't part of the deal Snart." Peter said deadpan.

"629 Handley Avenue." Snart said ignoring the two.

"What's on Handley Avenue?" Jax asked confused.

"It's where we grew up. That's why you wanted to steal the Maximilian Emerald." Mick said in realization.

"Mick, enough" Snart ordered.

"You wanted to give it to your old man so he wouldn't go to jail trying to steal it for himself." Mick kept going.

"Your father was a thief too?" Jax asked.

"And unfortunately, not a very good one." Snart commented as they got to the jump ship. While riding Peter couldn't help think of the address Snart said it was almost familiar.

"It wouldn't happen to be Lewis Snart wouldn't?" Peter asked.

"Yes, How do you know?" Snart asked, curious.

"I bust him once, In a couple months ago I got for a disturbed in that address your father was arrested for abusing a five year old." Peter stops for a bit. "As soon as I got there the child was almost dead from the beating and the malnourishment. After that I kinda saw red then a few minutes a couple of cops had to pull away from your father. Because I was beating him half to death." Peter explains shocking everyone.

"Why were you beating him half to death?" Snart asked.

"Because the child was abused. was mine son Lucas." Peter confesses. Everyone was shocked to hear that. "My son was result of a rape before I became who I am right. I couldn't take care of him, not that I didn't want to because the law said I wasn't emancipated yet so when he was born the agents took him away before I can see that case was the very first time I saw him as a child." Peter finished his story and everyone was in silence.

"If it makes you better I appreciated that you beat him half to death. I am sure next time I see you younger self I tell him don't stop." Snart said, the crew make it to the location where both Peter and Snart walk into Snart's old childhood home where they encounter his younger self .

"I came down for a glass of water. I'm Leo. Are you friends with my daddy?" Young Snart asked.

"Kind of/ Not really" they both said.

"I think my daddy's sleeping." Leo said.

"If you give me five minutes, I will make sure he sleeps for good." Peter muttered. Snart heard and was Tempted to let Peter do it hell even join him.

"Can I tell you something, Leo? It's important. Don't ever let anyone hurt you. Ever. Not here".point to his head "and especially...not here." point to his heart. "No matter what, you always have to look out for yourself. Okay? You understand?" He said to his past self.

" I think so." Leo said. Both Peter and Snart hear Gun cock behind them and see Lewis Snart standing with a gun in his hand.

"You get the hell away from my boy, you son of a bitch." Lewis snarled. Both Smart and Peter glared at him.

"Hey, Peter do me a favor and take him to bed." Snart asked Peter who nodded.

**With Peter**

Peter walked Leo to his room where he couldn't help but think how Lucas would be if he never lived here.

"So, what are you?"

"I'm a detective, the youngest on the force, don't I'm here to make sure you are ok." Peter said softly.

"I'm fine, I just wish my dad would treat me nice." Leo said sadly

"I'm sure things would get better." Peter tries to comfort. "Hey can I show you something?" Peter asked. Leo nodded with a wave of his hand Peter conjured up a necklace.

"This is a Good luck charm wear this and I promised good things will happen." Peter handed him the necklace. After Peter tucked him into the bed then left with Snart back to the wave rider. The crew heard that the others were in danger and decided to lend a hand.

**Time skip**

"Maybe you didn't understand me, I asked for the new timeline, Gideon." Snart demanded. hoping to change something but it turns out nothing changed.

"This is the new timeline. Two days from now, your father will be arrested trying to sell the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer." Gideon explained.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Snart muttered.

"He'll be sentenced to five years in Iron Heights. Despite your intervention, his future remains unchanged." Gideon informed sadly. Peter and Jax walked in to see the newspaper on the screen.

"Hey, you tried to save him. That's got to count for something." Jax tried to comfort her.

"Turns out it doesn't." Snart said, rubbing his necklace.

"Hey, where do you get that?" Jax asked to notice the necklace Snart was wearing.

"This I've always had----" Snart stopped and looked at the necklace. He never had this before and he doesn't remember stealing it. He turns to look at Peter smiling then knows where it came from. "Thank you Peter." Snart said sincerely.

"Don't mention." Peter said. "Now if you excuse me I think I waited long enough to gets some answers."

 **Please comment**.


End file.
